More Than Mistaken Identity
by Unlisshed
Summary: What happens when Goku and Vegeta find themselves trapped in each other's bodies? And who -or what- is behind the switch? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is set a couple of years after Buu Saga. I'm pegging Trunks as about 10 or 11 years old.

I really liked the whole Saiyan Bonding thing, so I put it in there. Hope you like!

* * *

Vegeta woke with a start, then relaxed. Just another dream, but this one had been different.

Usually it was Freiza, the evil tyrant that had held him in bondage most of his life, and sometimes it was Kakarott, the idiot taunting him with his goofy grin.

But this time... he had dreamt of the Eternal Dragon

Bizarre.

Suddenly he realised he wasn't at Capsule Corp. He jumped up, sensing an unfamiliar ki next to him, and slipped easily into his battle stance. It felt odd.

What the... What the hell was going on? Vegeta realised who he had been sleeping next to. Kakarot's Mate! The woman muttered in her sleep, then slowly began waking up, sensing something was wrong.

"Goku? What are you doing over there?" Chichi rubbed her eyes, then looked at the clock. It was still early. Goku hadn't moved, and he looked so confused. "Come back to bed honey, did you have a bad dream?" He didn't move, so she got up, ready to drag him back. "Goku?" She reached for him, but he jumped back.

"Don't touch me woman! And stop calling me by that clown's name!"

Chichi realised that her husband's ki was all wrong. It was mixed with someone elses, it was familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Vegeta was furious. Why didn't the stupid woman realise who he was?

Without warning, the look on the woman's face transformed into anger. "Who the hell are you? Where is my Goku?" She marched right up to him and jabbed his shoulder. "Answer me!"

Vegeta was shocked for a split second, then outraged. "The Prince of all Saiyans does not take orders!" He moved to push her hand away, but she'd already taken a few steps back.

"Vegeta?"

"Who else would it be, you harpy?" He yelled. That's when he heard it wasn't his voice he heard. It was Kakarott's.

* * *

Bulma woke to the sunlight streaming through the window, and felt something very hot and very heavy trapping her legs and smiled. One of her husband's own legs was across her, his whole body in disarray across the bed.

She took a second as she did every morning to watch the man she had tamed. Well to an extent anyway, the man's pride was unrivaled, and that wouldn't change. She slipped out from under his leg, and went in search for something to wear.

Bulma paused when she heard a loud yawn. It was a content and lazy sound, Vegeta never yawned like that.

She turned to see him stretching, he sat up then, and looked around. "Where am I?" Then his eyes settled on Bulma. "Hey! Bulma..." He trailed off, then looked away, extremely embarrassed. "Ah, why are you naked?"

Bulma felt the sudden need to cover up and grabbed a nightgown. He knew why she was.

"Vegeta are you alright? You're acting a bit strange." A bit strange? She thought to herself. He's had a personality transplant. A few years ago, she would've wished for that, but she actually felt saddened by the thought now. She loved her proud Saiyan Prince.

"Bulma, don't be silly, I'm Goku!"

If she hadn't been seriously worried, she would've laughed. Those words out of that mouth...

"Vegeta, did you accidentally drink that vodka Bunny left in the fridge? You know you have no tolerance for it!" She scolded.

"I'm not drunk! I'm Goku!"

"You're not Goku! You're Vegeta!" She pointed at the mirror. "Look for yourself!"

He got up and did what she asked.

"Wow, you're right! I am Vegeta! Well I'm in his body, anyway... I wonder how that happened?"

The sight of him saying this and the expression on his face, highly agreed with what she was thinking. It was Goku? In her husband's body?

"Goku?" She felt ready to faint. "Where is Vegeta?"

That's when the thought occurred to her. If Goku was in Vegeta's body, then Vegeta was in... Goku's body! He was going to beyond furious.

"Bulma? Maybe you should sit down."

She sat down where she was.

The intercom suddenly buzzed. "Bulma dear, Chichi is on the phone, she says it's an emergency." Dr Breifs sounded distracted.

Bulma stood up and buzzed him back. "It's alright dad, I've got it."

She picked up the phone. "Bulma?" Chichi sounded a bit frantic. "This is going to sound insane-"

Bulma cut her off. "-Trust me Chichi, nothing will ever sound insane to me again!"

* * *

They had decided to meet at Capsule Corp. Bulma had thought of a simple idea, that would have this problem fixed in no time. The Dragonballs! And for that she needed the Dragon Radar.

She remembered Trunks and Goten had used it last, a year ago now, searching the world for the small orange balls. Probably for some innocently childish wish like Trunks's own Amusement Park, or in Goten's case, never ending food.

Bulma headed off towards Trunk's room.

"Trunks?" She saw his lavender hair almost hidden amongst all his blankets. Bulma walked over to him, and gently shook his shoulder. "Trunks, honey, wake up, I need your help."

"Five more minutes, mum" He groaned, pulling the blankets up to completely obscure his head.

She grabbed the blankets and pulled them off. "Get up now!"

Trunks was up in an instant. "Jeez, mum, I was getting up!" He saw the look on his mother's face."What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Trunks, now where is the Dragon Radar?"

He paused for a second, the horror washed through him. "Is dad okay?"

"Your father's... fine."

He heard the hesitation at the word fine, but she wouldn't lie to him about this, especially after Buu. He relaxed, whatever it was, his dad would be fine.

Another wave of horror washed through him. The Dragon Radar? The last time he had used it, he's accidently dropped it into the ocean. It had been a while ago now and he'd totally forgotten about it.

Bulma saw the look on his face. "Trunks, where is it?"

"I accidentally dropped it into the ocean." He looked down.

"What?" Bulma screeched. "It took me a week to build that thing!" She sat down on the end of his bed. "Your father's going to be furious!"

"Why mum?"

Bulma looked at her son, the little mini Vegeta instead with purple hair and blue eyes and knew she couldn't lie.

"When he woke up this morning, he wasn't himself, he was Goku."

"He was Goku?" His little lavender brows pulled together in confusion.

"Your dad is in Goku's body and Goku is in your dad's body." She said simply.

"What? How did that happen?"

"We don't know, we were going to use the Dragonballs to fix this, and then figure it out. But we're going to have to do it the opposite way." She stood up. "Trunks, get dressed, then come get some breakfast. Goku... I mean Vegeta should be getting here soon."

"I think i'll have breakfast in here, mum."

"Don't be stupid, it isn't the first time something like this has happened before." She said then shuddered.

* * *

The whole kitchen was tense, well, not including Goku of course. He was sitting down, merrily eating away... In Vegeta's body. It became apparent to Bulma that although her husband ate like a black hole, he still maintained his dignity while doing so. Goku did not.

Vegeta stood against the furthest wall away from everyone, looking at his body in disgust. This expression heightened the fact that he was in Goku's body, and it just looked off. Goku had never worn that expression on his face in his entire life.

Bulma and Chichi sat at the table, the opposite end of Goku, not at all sure of where they should sit, and swapped confused glances.

Goten and Trunks were as confused as their mothers.

The atmosphere had just about reached breaking point when Goku finished.

"Ahh, I tell you what Bulma, your mother sure does make excellent food!" With that, he patted his stomach. "Vegeta, with your body being smaller than mine, I thought I'd fill up fast. Boy was I wrong, you can eat just as much as I can!"

A few years ago, that remark would've qualified for a death challenge, as it was now, it wasn't much better.

"Kakarot! When we get our bodies back, the first thing I'm going to do is punch you in the face!"

That was enough to set the two boys off. They rolled around on the floor, giggling and clutching their sides. Bulma and Chichi weren't long after them, their fists pounding on the table, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Oh, come on Vegeta, I was just saying, besides, aren't you hungry?"

Vegeta growled then left the room. Bulma stopped laughing at once, how could've she been so insensitive?

"Go on Bulma, you're the only one who can talk to him when he's like this." Goku was standing next to her, the only one not laughing besides her.

She rushed out, feeling confused. Would he want her trying to comfort him when he was in the body of his rival? It didn't matter, she had to try.

She was surprised to realise that their bond was still intact, she knew where he was, and exactly what he was feeling. What he was feeling suprised her, because he wasn't as angry as she'd thought, he was _embarrassed_. The link shut down immediately and she knew that he'd done it on purpose. But it was too late, she'd found him. "Vegeta!"

"Go away, woman."

"I don't have patience with your surliness today!" She stormed up to him.

"_You_don't have patience? Are you stuck in someone else body?"

"No, but I have been! And it was a frog!"

That made him stop. Despite himself, a wicked grin crossed his face, _Goku's_ face. "A frog?"

She scowled. "Yes, and it's something i'd rather forget!"

"You bought it up."

"I thought it was relevant!"

Curiosity burned in his eyes. "When did this happen?

"On Namek. It was after... you had died and Goku was fighting Freiza. Gohan and Krillin had left me by myself and I was so bored. That's when I noticed a rather intelligent frog." She paused. "I suppose you can guess who it was?"

"Ginyu."

"Spot on. They was the worst few hours of my life, well until..."

He knew what the worst hours of her life had been, they were very similar to his own. "How did Ginyu manage to use his technique? He couldn't talk."

Bulma grimaced. "I told you I was bored, I made a device that could translate animal language."

"Typical." He smirked. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

Bulma realised she'd forgotten that he wasn't in his regular body. It wasn't as if Goku and Vegeta were anything alike, but the way Vegeta held himself, the way he spoke and the look behind his eyes hadn't changed one bit.

She didn't touch him, instead she looked into his soul, the only place untainted by Goku and whispered to him with her mind _"I'll fix this soon."_

* * *

It wasn't too much later that Piccolo arrived at Capsule Corp. He'd sensed that something was wrong with Goku and Vegeta, and immediately followed their very mixed up energy signals.

Not wanting to go through the front entrance, he flew straight around to the back of the compound, towards every ones ki.

He was definitely not expecting what happened next.

"Piccolo!" Vegeta rounded a corner with a big smile on his face. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Piccolo stood there, dumbfounded for a full minute, before realising what was going on. "Goku."

"Yeah, it's bizarre, hey?"

"I think that's putting it mildly...Where's Vegeta?"

"In my body somewhere." His eyes became distant for a second. "He should be here soon."

"How is he taking it?" Piccolo asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Not too bad, It could be a lot worse!"

"Goku, it couldn't _be_ any worse, you're probably the last person's body he'd want to be stuck in."

"You're pretty close, Namek, but I could be stuck in yours!" Vegeta appeared before them, and even Goku seemed shocked at his sudden change in demeanor. He seemed excited about something. "You know, something occurred to me not too long ago."

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking Vegeta, you're on." Goku was quick to pick up on his fellow Saiyan warrior's excitement for battle.

"Do you really think that's the best idea right now? Shouldn't you be trying to find out who did this to you? Or better yet, how to reverse it?" This really shouldn't surprise him, those Saiyans only ever had one thing on their minds. And now that they knew they were going to fight each other soon, the atmosphere had a charge to it.

"Bulma's on it." Said Goku, in way of explanation.

Piccolo had to admit, it would be one incredible battle, especially because he got the feeling that Vegeta was at a slight advantage. Goku seemed to realise this too, because he was almost giddy, which in Vegeta's body, looked kind of weird.

"Why don't you two wait untill tomorow, at least to get used to those bodies."

"You're probably right, Piccolo." Goku said, "Anyway, it must be time for brunch!"

"You've got to be joking Kakarot!"

"Come on Vegeta! I know you're hungry too, My body has to eat every couple of hours! It must be uncomfortable."

"You're whole body is uncomfortable. I feel like a clown!" Vegeta muttered.

Piccolo stared at Goku and Goku burst out laughing. "Oh, man, don't I know it! I feel like Chichi's put me in the dryer!"

"Kakarot! Unless you want to start this fight now, I suggest you stop."

_Yeah, The saiyans were insane_. Piccolo thought as he watched them.

* * *

My First FanFic! I'm actually really proud of myself right now, I've never shown _anyone _the stuff I write. Please review, I can't get better unless you do.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Aww guys, thanks for the glowing reviews, and a special thanks to my first ever reviewer, DragonHonour. You wouldn't believe how nervous I was, waiting to see what you wrote.

* * *

ChiChi and Bulma watched their husbands bicker, and looked at each other. This was a rare moment, because despite their ordeal, they seemed to be in a good mood.

"What on earth did you say to that man?" ChiChi asked Bulma as they watched them.

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah, that guy was downright hostile this morning, then you both dissapear and he returns halfway decent again."

"I didn't say anything. I didn't have to." She shrugged and didn't notice when the younger woman tensed.

"What did you mean by that?" ChiChi fumed. Bulma's eyes widened as she comprehended what ChiChi was suggesting.

"No! ChiChi, geez, that would be weird! I mean... When you're married to a Saiyan, sometimes you don't need words, you can feel them with your mind."

The younger woman relaxed straight away. " I know exactly what you mean. I can't wait to have my Goku back."

"I can't wait to have my prince back."

They both sighed.

Bulma jumped up. If she wanted her husband back in his own body, there was one thing she could do about it. "I have to start on the Dragon Radar."

"Good luck with that, I have to start lunch!" ChiChi countered and hopped up.

They laughed as they turned in opposite directions.

* * *

Making a new Dradon Radar was one thing, but how were they ever going to find out what had happened to the two Saiyans? If Bulma could be sure that this would never happen again, she'd make the Radar, summon the Eternal Dragon, wish for normality and forget it ever happened. But what if it did happen again? What if someone had found a way to curse them like this forever?

Locked in her dark thoughts, she made her way to her lab and nearly bumped into her father.

"Bulma, dear. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine dad, but how do you look for a needle in a needle stack?"

Her father looked slightly confused. "To what are you refering?"

"I have to find out who did this to my husband and my best friend."

"Simply look at it as finding a gold needle in a silver needle stack"

Bulma Briefs blinked in shock. _And she had thought her dad was losing it!_" You're absolutely right! It would take an extraordinary type of magic to do something this powerful!" She searched her main desk for the Dragon Radar plans as she continued her conversation. "Only a wizard or the Eternal Dragon could do something like this!"

She picked up some plans that looked familiar and sighed in satisfaction. "I wonder if Dende would be able to sense a powerful wizard taking residence on Earth?" She wondered out loud.

She set the Dragon Radar plans down and drew up a list of things she would need. It had been a long time since she made one of these...

"Bulma dear, you have a guest." Her father interrupted. Bulma looked up and gave a start. "Piccolo...Er...Hi!" What does _he_ want?

He looked a little out of place, the huge Namekian in her smallish lab.

"I happened to hear your observation about the wizard. I asked Dende about it and he said he had not sensed such a presence."

"You asked him? I was only talking about that a minute ago!"

"I can talk to him through my mind."

"Oh. So it's not a wizard?"

"No, the only possible explanation is the Eternal Dragon."

Bulma nodded thoughtfully. _Who would wish for such a thing?_

"Wait a second. Trunks and Goten made their wishes about a year ago...And it takes a year for the Dragonballs to return. Even _with_ the Dragon Radar, that's impossible."

"Yes." Piccolo stated, as if he"d already considered that. "However, there's still the Namekian Dragonballs."

"Wait a second, aren't the Namekian Dragonballs protected by the Elders?

"Yes they are." He seemed surprised that she knew that.

"Wouldn't Dende know if a wish had been made on those dragonballs?"

"He said there had been, however he doesn't know what wishes were made. But whoever it was, they were of pure spirit and passed all the trials."

"But who would wish for this and why?"

"That is the mystery."

* * *

"Don't you feel better now, Vegeta?" Goku asked once the Saiyan Prince had finally eaten. The table they were sitting at looked like it was going to collapse from strain at any moment, from the countless empty bowls and plates covering it.

Vegeta wasn't hungry anymore, but by no means did he feel any better. It disturbed him that Kakarrot seemed so comfortable in _his _body, when he felt as if someone had stretched him out beyond his capacity.

He couldn't wait wait to fight Kakarrot and find out just how comfortable he _really_ was.

The clown was grinning at him like a moron, and he swore that no matter how soft he became, his face would never wear that expression again.

"Stop grinning at me like that Kakarrot!"

"Come on Vegeta, don't you think it"s funny?"

"What?" he growled when Goku laughed.

"The whole situation! It"s like someone is playing a joke on us!"

"If I ever find out who did this, it'll be me having the last laugh." His black eyes flashed angrily.

Goku didn't doubt that. He trusted Vegeta not to kill anyone, but whoever done this would get a sound beating from the older Saiyan. He told himself that if he ever found out who was responsible, he wouldn't be telling Vegeta.

Vegeta stood up. "Well, as much as I"d love to continue this conversation," he rolled his eyes, "I've got some training to do."

"Want to spar?"

"We both know it wouldn"t be sparring for long." with a nod, he left the room.

ChiChi walked in not long after. It was obvious she'd been waiting for Vegeta to leave.

"Oh, Goku. I don't think I can take this much longer!"

"Take what?"

"That man walking around in your body!"

"It won't be for that much longer, besides, how do you think Bulma feels?"

"It's not the same and you know it!" She picked up a pile of dishes and put them in the sink. "She's one of your best friends."

ChiChi should have known Goku wouldn't get it. She only put up with Vegeta because he was Bulma's husband, beyond that she couldn"t really stand the guy.

And now she had to put up with him being in her husband's body? For a whole week?

She picked up another pile of dishes and dumped them in the sink. And if that wasn't bad enough, her husband was stuck in _that_ body.

ChiChi didn't notice Goku had walked up behind her until he rested his hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn around, instead in her mind she imagined it was Goku in his own body.

_I'm sorry this happened ChiChi, I know it must be difficult for you._

ChiChi smiled and closed her eyes. Her husband's voice in her head seemed to clear all of her anxieties, and she reached up, her hand covering his. A week wasn't that long.

* * *

Vegeta felt a little better now. He seemed to have worked out how to use Kakarrot's body effectively in a relatively short amount of time. It wasn't that different to his own really, it was just a matter of knowing how to move and where to channel the excess energy.

He turned off the Gravity Room and made his way across the lawn towards Capsule Corp. That's when he sensed the smallish power level nearby, heading closer.

He recognised it immediately, it was a ki he'd known for years. Krillin.

A smirk crossed Goku's features. This could be fun.

He waited while Krillin made his way closer, untill finally he landed a couple of meters away.

"Goku? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Krillin held up a small device as he walked closer. "Marron broke my phone again, I was going to ask Bulma to fix it."

"Bulma's got better things to do then fix your toy."

"Goku?"

"You heard me, you pipsqueak."

"What's up with you?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just woke up this morning and decided I wasn't going to pretend to be nice anymore." Vegeta said casually. "I'm sick of being the one everyone relies on as soon as things get a little rough."

Krillin just stared at him.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called to him through the nearest window.

_Woman, you don't need to yell like that!_

_Well, if you had answered me the first time, I wouldn't have to!_ She retorted.

"What is Bulma going on about? Why did she call you Vegeta?" Krillin looked up at him, scratching his head.

"I am Vegeta, you numbskull. I swear if I have to explain this one more time..." He stalked off towards Capsule Corp, bored of the game already.

"Wait up! You can't say that then just leave! Where's Goku?"

"In my body somewhere." He explained impatiently. "Ask him, he'll explain it to you. I really couldn't be bothered."

He found Bulma in her lab, working away on the new Dragon Radar. "What's wrong?" He asked a little sharply, he was tired, the whole day seemed to have worn him down.

"Nothing's _wrong_. Besides the obvious, I mean. I just thought you'd like an update."

Bulma noticed how tired he looked and stopped what she was doing. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you tomorrow. Go and sleep."

"I'm fighting Kakarrot tomorrow, you best tell me now."

"At least sit down then." she said, continuing. Surprisingly he did what she said without argument.

Bulma explained to him what Piccolo and herself had discussed.

"That's absurd. Why would someone wish for this?" He scoffed. "Not exactly a brilliant plan."

"No, it's not," agreed Bulma, "but it's the only possible explanation." She put down the Dragon Radar. "I've asked Goku to use his instant transmission to go to Namek and find out exactly what they wished for."

Vegeta rose his eyebrows "Can he?"

"Yeah. He said that your body was very similar to his own, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Bulma had expected him to get angry at this, but he surprised her again by nodding thoughtfully. "When is Kakarrot going?"

"In two days, when you two have had your little fight." She rolled her eyes. "I should've known you'd pick a fight with Goku as soon as you got over the shock of the switch."

"A Saiyan warrior never misses an opportunity for an interesting battle."

"Good," she said, thinking she had him trapped, "then you're going with Goku to New Namek." She grinned at him.

He smirked in return. "I'd like to see you try and stop me. I want to thrash whoever did this."

Her smile disappeared. "Piccolo said whoever did this was pure of heart. You can't kill the innocent, Vegeta."

"I never said I was going to kill them. I'm just going to teach them a lesson or two." His smirk turned into the wicked grin she knew too well. Bulma missed that smile on_ his _face.

As if it had been a reminder, she picked up the Radar again and looked at the plans. At the rate she was going, it would be finished in another three days.

"Three days? I thought it was going to take a week."

"I underestimated my own genius." She said smugly, now too familiar with the mind reading for it to throw her off.

"You mean you miss my body."

She stared at him. She"d hardly ever seen him in this good a mood. "What's gotten into you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe Kakarrot's wearing off on me".

It was disconcerting how comfortable the clown"s body had become since his training session, and now it seemed to be affecting him emotionally too.

He stood up, determined to control this weird mood. "I'm going to bed."

Vegeta saw the look Bulma gave him and understood. Her efficiency with the Dragon Radar _was _because she missed him in his own body. It took him by suprise, as it did every time, that he meant so much to her.

Before he could stop himself, he leant down and kissed her on the forehead. _I miss you already too._

Then he was gone.

* * *

Finally! The second chapter! There seems to be a lot of B/V in this story, but I can't help it, I'm intrigued like everyone else by this couple. Next chapter will be the Goku and Vegeta fight!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Finally! The third chapter. I know! It's taken a lot longer to write this than any of the other chapters. I even promised someone that it'd be finished in a week and it's been two and a half! Sorry bout that. Well here you go.

* * *

The morning of Goku and Vegeta's fight was a busy one.

ChiChi and Bunny had decided to set up the breakfast tables outside. It was a beautiful morning and they had the excuse of a few extra guests.

There was three tables.

At the first sat Goku, barely visible behind all the plates that covered every inch of the tables surface. He was talking eagerly between - and sometimes during - mouthfuls to the occupant of the second table.

Sitting there was Vegeta, very obviously doing his best to ignore him. His table was every bit as burdened as Goku's.

Everyone else sat at the third table. They were torn between watching the body of Vegeta and watching the body of Goku. The former was eating at a pace that was difficult for the naked eye to follow. The latter was eating at the same speed, but in a much more refined way. He at least, was using utensils.

"You know Bulma it's a good thing you're a billionaire, otherwise you'd be eaten out of house and home." Krillin said then turned to ChiChi. "I personally don't know how _you_ do it."

ChiChi looked over at the two Saiyans. "Some how, I manage. It's easier now Gohan's not at home much anymore." She looked a little sad for a moment.

"Where is Gohan these days anyway?" Kriilin asked, looking into the shade of a nearby tree, where Piccolo was meditating.

"The usual, either at work or at Videl's. There's something that couple is keeping from me." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously but there was a small glint of expectation there too.

Goten and Trunks had excused themselves, and were now playfully sparring on the grass. "Go Trunks!" Bulma yelled when the lavender haired Saiyan caught Goten in a headlock. ChiChi shot Bulma a dirty look, then turned to her son. "Come on Goten, show him what you're made of!"

The two older Saiyans stopped eating for a second and looked on, mildly interested.

Goten managed to free himself from Trunks hold and leapt at him. Trunks fired a small blast at him in return, which narrowly missed and was now heading towards Piccolo.

The boys froze as the green warrior snapped out of his trance and deflected the blast into the sky. After shooting them annoyed look, he resumed his meditation.

"I told you no more blasts near Capsule Corp, Trunks!" Bulma scolded.

"Sorry mum, it was a reflex." He said as he eyed his best friend, who was now circling around behind Trunks, hoping to catch him by suprise.

Bulma watched them and thought of the fight coming later that day. She trusted Goku and Vegeta not to hurt each other too seriously, but there was always the chance that something could go wrong. It made her feel a little better that Piccolo and Krillin were going to be watching, it meant that they couldn't get too carried away.

She also knew that whatever the outcome was, it didn't matter. If Goku won, things would carry on without much difference. Maybe Vegeta would train harder for a couple of months. If Vegeta won, he would become a bit more arrogant. His attitude toward her best friend had changed after the events of Buu, enough that she had noticed anyway. And though her husband would never admit it, Bulma believed he considered Goku a friend now, as well as a rival.

* * *

Vegeta and Goku stood on a rather large island of Vegeta's choice. The Saiyan Prince had won a scissors, paper, rock challenge against Goku to determine who would chose the battlefield.

When they had arrived it was clear to Goku that there had been a battle here before and when he asked, Vegeta told him it was where he'd fought Cell. This surprised Goku. Why would Vegeta chose a place where he'd been beaten? He decided that this island reminded Vegeta not to let pride interfere with his judgement.

Piccolo and Krillin sat a fair distance away after being told not to get in the way by Vegeta. Piccolo had seemed offended by this, but agreed anyway.

Goku looked at the warrior standing in front of him and grinned. It was odd looking at his own body as an opponent, though it was not for the first time.

On Namek, Ginyu had managed to steal his body for an hour or so, and if it hadn't been for Goku's sudden flash of inspiration, he'd be dead. Even if those events had not taken place, there had also been Turles, the evil Saiyan who had an appearance uncannily identical to his own. He had nearly killed the planet and everyone on it for a small piece of fruit.

But now was different, he was not fighting for his life. He was fighting for fun.

Fighting Vegeta had often been life threatning, but still fun. The Saiyan Prince wasn't quite as strong as Goku, but he more than made up for it with his incredible intuition for battle. That combined _with_Goku's strength and this was sure to be an interesting fight.

At Goku's grin, Vegeta slipped into his battle stance. "I'm going to wipe that smile off your face, Kakarrot."

Goku's grin turned into a smirk as he also fell into battle stance. "I'd like to see you try, Vegeta."

They stared each other down, looking for a weakness to exploit. As usual, both warriors were guarded flawlessly, and it soon became a waiting game.

A bird chirped in the distance and as if by cue Vegeta flew at him, his face set in a determined mask as he closed the distance. Goku spotted a hole in Vegeta's defence and went for it, his leg flying up for a devastating kick.

He misjudged the timing because of Vegeta's shorter legs and missed. Vegeta was quick to take advantage of Goku's mistake and grabbed his leg, flinging him up into the air then firing several energy blasts after him.

Goku quickly recovered and deflected the blasts then returned his own. It usually took Goku a minute or two to hit his stride, and this was no different. He saw Vegeta charging after him, dodging Goku's energy balls, then suddenly he was _there._

"You're not even trying!" Vegeta taunted as threw a punch at Goku's head.

Goku dodged it easily and countered with a punch of his own. It connected with Vegeta's ribs and he staggered back. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

Goku knew that was a lucky shot, the older Saiyan rarely made mistakes when his pride wasn't on the line. A shot like that wouldn't appear again.

Taking advantage of Vegeta's momentary weakness while he could, Goku went in with another attack.

Vegeta recovered quickly then blocked Goku, his face set in his usual mocking smirk. "You know, you should at least make this interesting, I think the Namek is asleep."

Vegeta's attempts to anger Goku rarely worked, for the most part he just ignored these little comments. But when he looked across to the two spectators, Piccolo did seem to be in some kind of meditation. While Goku didn't get angry, he was kind of annoyed. He wasn't doing _that_ badly.

"Then let's turn up the heat." Goku said, turning back to Vegeta then instantly transformed into Super Saiyan Two.

He could almost see Vegeta considering fighting Goku in his normal state, but they both knew the distance between power was too great.

The golden aura flashed and blue sparks of energy crackled wildly around Vegeta as he transformed as well. "Let the real fight begin."

* * *

Piccolo felt the two warriors power up and opened his eyes. Two glowing golden figures could easily be seen in the distance but he could sense and hear the fight better then he could see, so he closed his eyes again and concentrated on the fight.

Krillin was watching the fight visually, not having Piccolo's advantage of super perceptive hearing. "Who do you think will win?" Krillin asked, breaking the silence.

Piccolo answered without opening his eyes. "Vegeta has the advantage, but that's never stopped Goku from winning before. It's hard to tell, but I say Vegeta will win."

Krillin looked at him in shock. "You think so?" Then his expression changed into feirce loyalty. "My money's on Goku."

"It doesn't matter who wins. Vegeta has changed enough that that's true. But the fact remains that Vegeta is in Goku's body, so Vegeta won't classify it as a real win. His pride wouldn't allow it."

Krillin nodded. "I guess you're right. Goku will still win though."

Piccolo smiled slightly at the short man's unfaltering loyalty. They both shared that, but Piccolo was more detached in this instance. It was not a fight to the death, so to him, it didn't matter who won.

Krillin watched as the two golden figures clashed in the distance. It was hard to tell who was who, and the whole body switch thing had him thrown. Their ki was too mixed up for him to tell the difference.

He instantly told himself to start training with 18 again when he got home. He'd been slacking off a lot lately, due to having a family, but that was no excuse. Goku and Vegeta had continued training after having families. Then again he wasn't a Super Saiyan either.

"Piccolo, can I ask you a favour?"

"At the moment they are both completely even." Piccolo said, knowing that Krillin was unaware what was going on.

"Thanks."

Piccolo felt the colliding ki and though he'd sensed this power before and power even greater, he couldn't help but be in awe. It was staggering the energy he felt, it was a something he would never achieve. His evil tendencies had been all but erased, especially after fusing with Nail and Kami, but there was still a part of him that hungered for this type of power.

God himself, the Supreme Kai, didn't even come close. It was the type of power only one race was capable of. A race that didn't age, a race that only got stronger every time they fought, every time they won and every time they lost. If they didn't die, was there a limit to their power? It didn't seem so. After seeing Goku transform into what he called 'Super Saiyan Three', Piccolo did not doubt it. Not for the first time, he was glad that Goku, Vegeta and himself were all on the same side.

* * *

Vegeta mentally cursed Kakarrot. As far as the Saiyan Prince could tell, he had not done one ounce of training since the body swap, yet was still on par with Vegeta. This natural talent that Kakarrot possessed infuriated him to no end, but he would not let this control him. It was exactly why he'd chosen this spot, as a reminder to himself.

The only way to win was to keep a clear head, and exploit his opponents weaknesses. Kakarrot was a great fighter, but he was not without flaws, especially in times of peace.

He had admitted to himself years ago that Kakarrot was the _better_warrior, but Vegeta was still determined to be the strongest. Achieving that now would not be for universal dominance, but for the need to protect what was his.

Rubbing Kakarrot's face into the fact wouldn't be so bad either.

The clown threw a barrage of attacks at him and while he managed to dodge the first couple, the last one connected, sending Vegeta flying towards the ground. Growling angrily, he stopped himself just inches from impact, taking a second to steady himself, then went charging up to Kakarrot at full speed.

Vegeta had just about reached him, when Kakarrot disappeared, using that blasted Instant Transmission. So he _could_ use the technique.

He stopped, trying to concentrate on his rivals energy signature which was difficult because it was mixed with his own. It would only give him a split second advantage before he reappeared, but that was enough.

Vegeta sensed the energy he was looking for and before it even became a conscience decision, he threw a punch with all his might in that direction. His fist connected, sending Kakarrot reeling.

The Saiyan Prince tried to convince himself that he could've reacted that quickly in his own body but to no avail. Kakarrot had always had the advantage in that department, being so in tune with the earth and it's inhabitants that it was second nature. The only people Vegeta sensed better than the clown was Vegeta's own mate and child. It seemed being in Kakarrot's body had given him the same advantage to a degree.

'That was good, Vegeta.' Kakarrot coughed out at him, still winded by his attack. Then he looked up at Vegeta with a familiar glint in his eye, twisting Vegeta's body into a pose that he'd seen many enemies at the wrong end of. Himself included.

'Kame...'

'Damn you Kakarrot.'

'...Hame-'

'Galick-'

'-Ha!'

'-Gun!'

* * *

Piccolo and Krillin watched the two energy waves collide and were grateful to be watching from a relatively safe distance.

The power before them was enough to blow up the planet with plenty of energy to spare. Had it not been earth's two greatest warriors behind the beams, Piccolo could not say he would still be standing there.

From this distance Vegeta and Goku could hardly be seen, the blue and purple beams so intense they seemed to drain all other colours from the world.

What amazed Piccolo even further was he could hear the two Saiyans throwing almost friendly insults at each other, trying to gain the upper hand.

For a couple of minutes they stayed even, but ever so slightly the blue wave crept forward.

'Go Goku!' Krillin yelled, his fist pumping the air.

Piccolo knew better. The blue energy was not Goku's, but Vegeta's.

Vegeta gained more ground on Goku and Piccolo heard him yell, 'Is that all Kakarrot?'

In a naturally Goku way, he responded to the challenge and the purple energy pushed it's way back to the halfway point, then further.

'Damn!' Krillin yelled, oblivious to the fact he was backing the wrong fighter.

Piccolo could feel that the two warriors were almost at their limit, their Saiyan Pride fueling them.

As if Vegeta had heard, Vegeta pushed his beam back with a ferocity that nearly had Goku eating his own energy.

Piccolo had not seen such a battle of wills since Gohan fought Cell.

Goku held off for a while, then something in him seemed to give out, and he was enveloped in blue light.

* * *

Goku groaned and wondered how long he'd been unconscious for. The Z fighters had long ago decided that in a spar, if you were knocked out, it was an automatic loss, so he had lost. He felt like he'd been hit by a train, his arm was broken and when got to his feet, he could feel that some of his ribs were too.

He remembered now that while he was pushing back against Vegeta's brutal blast, his body -no Vegeta's- had just given out and the blue energy closed around him, he remembered being in pain and that it had ceased as he passed out.

He realised that while Vegeta's body was similar to his own, it was also incredibly different. Goku's power had always come from his heart, his emotions allowed him to become stronger, to push foward. Somehow that didn't apply while in Vegeta's body. It was only when Vegeta had taunted him that he'd found the right amount of power to challenge his rival. Even then it hadn't been enough.

His arm throbbed, but it was no bothering him that much. Pain was not a feeling he was unused to. Being beaten, on the otherhand, was.

'You look like hell Kakarrot.' Vegeta was sitting on a ledge a couple of meters away, a smirk on his face.

Goku was glad to see Vegeta hadn't come away from the fight unscathed. 'You've seen better days!' He shot back.

Piccolo and Krillin arrived then and Krillin looked shocked. 'Oh man, I thought the blue one was _you_!' he said to Goku.

'Yeah, that threw me off too when my Kamehameha was purple!'

'Maybe we should go to Korin's lookout to get a senzu for you.' Piccolo said to Goku, nodding towards his broken arm. He looked toward Vegeta. 'You should have one too, after all tomorrow might be as interesting as today.'

'Hmph, I doubt it.' But Vegeta looked too tired to argue the point any further.

'I wonder if Mr Popo can cook me some lunch...' Goku wondered.

Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin rolled their eyes.

* * *

Vegeta walked through Capsule Corp, thinking about the fight that had taken place a couple of hours ago.

He had won, but it didn't feel like it. He _knew_the only reason he had won was because of Kakarrot's body and it annoyed him. It annoyed him even further that Kakarrot had lost because he was in Vegeta's body. He'd felt the way Kakarrot's energy had just stopped.

Was that Vegeta's problem? Was that why he could never surpass Kakarrot, no matter how hard he tried? Did his body limit him?

He stormed through the compound, his head racing. He didn't realise untill he got there that his feet had lead him right to Bulma. She wasn't in the lab, though she usually was at this time.

'What are you doing here, Bulma?'

'Well, I live here and at the moment I can't concentrate because a certain person's thoughts are interupting my every second.' She looked at him closely. He didn't like it when she did that, the woman always saw too much. 'Did you want to talk about anything?'

Vegeta snorted. 'What do you think? Besides, don't you already know?'

'Not really. I was mostly just getting random words, it was all so jumbled.' She frowned. 'But I did hear one thing that disturbed me.'

He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

'Goku didn't lose because of your body, there is nothing wrong with you. He lost because he didn't have anything to lose.'

'How on earth would you know that?'

'You forget, but I've known Goku since he was five years old. Even then, If there was something that fighting could solve, he was there. That's his motivation.' She smirked at him. 'You on the other hand, fight for your pride. It's one of the things I love about you, when it's not annoying the hell out of me that is.'

As much as it suprised him, she was right. Though he wouldn't tell her that. Of course that was it, he felt like an idiot for not realising it himself.

It still didn't feel like he'd won though, but he thought of a simple solution to that problem.

'There's no helping you.' Bulma said, a mixture of humour and pride.

* * *

AN: I swear, this story is getting harder and harder to write. This one was a bit more serious than the last two chapters, but also a bit longer.

Next chapter I'll try to get some more of that 'fun' feeling. Going to New Namek!

Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Hey everyone! Here's the forth chapter. I had heaps of fun writing this one! There's a twist in this chapter that I had planned from the beginning and it's a good one. Also, if you haven't figured it out by now, the writing in the _italics_ is thought speech. Enjoy!

* * *

Vegeta lay in bed a lot longer than he usually did after waking, thinking about yesterday's fight and the strange mood that had him in it's grip later in the afternoon.

He was yet again unnerved by the strange effects this damned switch was having on him. Self doubt had never been an a characteristic he entertained before and the thought of even Bulma hearing these thoughts made him feel ashamed. He was the Prince of all Saiyans for Kame's sake!

He'd always prided himself on the ability to adapt, to take in his stride whatever was thrown his way. This was no different. He would look at it as another challenge, something to overcome and to conquer.

Charged with this, he got up out of bed and was determined not to let one more second of this day be wasted on such thoughts.

He realised how hungry he was when he smelt something cooking in the kitchen and his stomach growled angrily at him. He hadn't eaten since Kakarrot had insisted that they all eat at the lookout. What the idiot hadn't thought of was the fact that only three people lived there and only one of them actually ate. There had only been enough food to keep Vegeta from collapsing and he cursed the earth for making him so soft he had to eat so often. After that, he'd been so absorbed in his thoughts that the idea of food had completely escaped him.

Bulma's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. _The saiyan garbage disposal is eyeing your breakfast. If you don't get here soon..._

To most of the occupants of the rather large table, it seemed that Vegeta had appeared out of thin air. He punched Goku's arm as it snaked to steal one of his plates. "That's mine, clown," was all he growled before starting to eat.

Goku just shrugged and turned to Goten's plate.

"Goku, you will not steal your son's food!" ChiChi yelled. Bulma noticed how much more relaxed she'd become about the body switch. It was very odd seeing ChiChi look at Bulma's husband with an annoyed but somewhat fond look. To be honest, she didn't like it one bit.

Vegeta shot a curious look at her sensing her mood, but he was probably to distracted by his hunger to realise what the cause of it was.

A moment of insight told Bulma that ChiChi probably felt the same way as her and she smirked.

Oh well, two more days and the whole thing would be over. Everyone would go home and she would have her husband all to herself. This made her feel a lot better.

"Hey mum..." Came the soft hoarse voice of her son interrupting her stream of thoughts and she stared down at her son and suddenly felt guilty. She'd hardly spent anytime with him on account of the Dragon Radar and seeing those little blue eyes pleading with her made Bulma feel quite bad.

"What is it?" She asked gently. He was at the stage where affection was not cool but still wanted.

"Can I go to New Namek with dad and Goku?"

She stared down at her son closely. It was only now she a faint trace of mischievousness and mentally laughed. Always up for an adventure with his best friend following him, no matter how dangerous it could be.

Bulma spared a glance at her Goku and Vegeta, trying to figure out what roles they played in this. They both seemed unaware of this little exchange but with their advanced saiyan hearing she doubted they missed it.

"Well?" She asked them and they both looked at her innocently. For once, Vegeta wore the expression well but Goku...didn't. "You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Oh, come on Bulma! It will be good for them, besides it's not like we're sending them off by themselves."

Suddenly ChiChi became very active in this conversation. "You want to take Goten to a planet full of Piccolos?" She screeched at Goku who was wearing a sheepish expression on his face.

"It won't even be dangerous! I can't sense any significant ki in that area of space. No one there even comes close to Goten and Trunks's power, let alone Vegeta and I."

Bulma listened and shook her head. There were a few flaws in Goku's argument. Had he totally forgotten that some fighters could suppress their ki, just like him? Or was he conveniently leaving that detail out?

_The latter. But the boys __will__ be safe. I swear on it._

Bulma looked over at her husband and knew he was telling the truth. She turned to the younger woman. "ChiChi I think Goku is right. Besides, whoever made the wish was pure of heart. If there is a battle, I doubt that it will result in anyones death."

ChiCh looked downright furious for a second then seemed to give up. "I suppose you're right, they will be safe with my Goku." She looked at him again with a look of... Love?

Though she knew it was irrational, she couldn't help the jealousy that reared up and she tried to squash it before it registered on her face. Just two more days...Two more days... She chanted.

Vegeta looked at her in amusement and she glared back angrily. He thought it was funny, did he?

_Let's see how funny it is if I hold certain privileges from you when things are back to normal, my prince._

His smirk turned into a scowl as she spoke to him but his thoughts came back to her almost smugly.

_Woman, the privilidge is all yours._

Bulma felt a wicked smile cross her face as she retorted.

_Let's see if you feel that way, in say, oh I don't know, maybe a week._

She smiled in triumph at Vegeta's expression made all the more amusing by the fact it was actually Goku's face using it.

Goku cleared his throat and looked between the two of them and Bulma was glad only Vegeta could read her mind, no matter who's body he was in.

"So, when is the trip?" Bulma asked a little too enthusiastically.

Luckily Goku took the bait. "Well, I'd say in the next half an hour or so."

"Are you taking anyone else?" She asked out of real curiosity now.

"Well I was talking to Piccolo and Dende about it and they both seemed keen."

Vegeta snorted. "Why don't you make it a damn holiday and invite baldy too, Kakarrot?"

Goku grinned back at him a little sheepishly. "I did ask Krillin if he wanted to come too, but he still remembers what happened last time he was on New Namek."

Goku thought back on the vicious battle he and Vegeta fought on the planet against Frieza's older and equally as evil brother turned machine. The battle itself had been tough but Goku looked back at it with a warrior's fondness.

It was the first time the two saiyans had fought side by side. Even after they'd defeated Cooler and thousands more of him took his place, he had been relieved at not having to fight the battle alone. They'd even managed to take six more of them out before being completely overwhelmed.

"It will be good for Dende to see his people again, but what about Earth?" Bulma asked dragging Goku from his memories.

"He said something about Earth being safe for a day."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, because the perfect moment to strike wouldn't be when the Earth's best warriors are off planet."

"Don't worry Bulma. Gohan, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha are still going to be here." Goku assured her.

Vegeta could hardly contain his laughter at the earth's 'defence'. Besides Gohan, most of them wouldn't stand a chance against a real threat. However, if such a thing happened, he was sure that the weaklings could hold their own for a least a day.

"Bulma, I don't suppose you've got any of those useful Capsulised Food Packages around?" ChiChi asked.

"Of course I do, with a saiyan for a husband who knows when I might need one?" Bulma walked over to the pantry, getting out a handful of small capsules that contained enough food for one saiyan.

"How long do you think you guys will be gone for?" She asked Goku, working out how many they would need. Good thing Piccolo didn't eat.

"Maybe a day or so." He took ten capsules from Bulma and put them in the pouch he kept on his belt.

"A day, Kakarrot?" Vegeta scoffed. "I say we will be back by lunch. Whoever made this wish is clearly an idiot and I will pound them into the dirt for ever pulling this little stunt!"

"Vegeta! Behave yourself! Haven't we already discussed this?" Bulma warned him.

"Enough with your lecturing, woman!"

"Hey guys, I hate to interupt your marital quarrel..." Goku interrupted.

"Mind your own buisness!" They both yelled at the same time.

_Man they are scary! _Goku thought and decided to leave them at it. Eventually they both calmed down and Goku decided it was time to leave.

"We'd better leave now Vegeta."

"Whatever, Kakarrot."

Trunks and Goten both grabbed Goku and he put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, ignoring the look he got from the saiyan prince for the action. "Bye Girls!"

_Look after my Goten for me, Goku. _Goku heard ChiChi tell him as they disappeared.

* * *

Piccolo let go of Goku when he saw that they had arrived at New Namek. Instant Transmission felt as if someone had pulled his whole body through a small hole. Without the pain, he added as an afterthought.

He looked around. The planet seemed to have recovered well from the events that had nearly destroyed it some time before and he was glad. Although this wasn't the original Namek, he still felt a sense of homecoming at being here.

Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Dende and himself all stood outside a small village. In a small field there stood about ten Namekians who had stopped farming and were now staring at them apprehensively. One of them seemed to recognise Dende and he said something to the other Nameks and they all relaxed, turning back to their farming.

Goku walked back to the one who was still looking at them without hesitation. "Hi, I'm Goku from earth. Can you tell me where elder Maury is please?"

"Hi Goku, we've heard great things about you. My name is Cargo and I will gladly lead you to the Elder. It seems you've got yourself quite a problem."

"What do you mean?"

Everyone behind Goku rolled their eyes.

"That's not your body, is it?"

Realisation hit Goku's face and he rubbed the back of his neck, the gesture being made with Vegeta's body making the two boys laugh. "No it isn't! I keep forgetting about it actually! How did you know?"

"You're ki is fractured." He said as if it were obvious. "So is his." He said, turning to Vegeta and added, "you've changed a great deal since we last met."

Vegeta didn't say anything. He didn't recognise this particular Namek but he knew who he was. He must've been one of the Namekians he killed on his quest for immortality.

Cargo then turned to Dende. "The new guardian of Earth. It is very risky, leaving your planet."

Dende blushed but stood his ground. "The Earth is safe. I have not left it unprotected."

Cargo nodded in approval. "Well, I will take you all to the Elder now. I take it you can all fly?"

Goku nodded and Vegeta snorted. Goten and Trunks had taken to the sky and were now in some kind of race.

They all flew up, following the Namekian. It seemed to take forever because they were going so slow but they finally reached the next village. They landed next to a white dwelling of some kind and again the farmers stopped their work and starred at them.

Cargo noticed and explained. "It's been a long time since we've had any outsiders visit our planet but you're the second group to appear in seven of our days."

"Yes, we know." Goku said. "It's the reason that we're here. We think that these visitors are the reason for what happened to us."

"Think, Kakarrot? We know! It's the only possible explanation!" Vegeta was angry that they were wasting time like this. He turned to Cargo. "Just take us to the damn elder. The sooner we find those responsible, the better!"

"Vegeta, there's no use in getting angry. We still don't know why they made the wish in the first place. They might've had a really good reason!"

"A good reason?" A vein popped out on Vegeta's forehead as he yelled. "Can _you_ think of a good reason for this, you clown?"

Luckily, Piccolo intervened. "I hate to say this Goku, but Vegeta is right. Although the wish was granted to an innocent, it's obvious the wish was made to throw both of you off." Piccolo was doing his best to stop the fight turning into a full blown argument. "Thankfully, whoever made this wish also severely underestimated the both of you."

Cargo gave a sigh of relief when the situation seemed to be under control and led them all inside of the strange building.

They walked inside, then down a long hallway. Cargo motioned for them to stop halfway down and opened a door to their left. "This way."

Goku walked in and was shocked by what he saw. He'd met Elder Maury several times before and although Goku knew he must have been old by Namekian standards, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. The elder had rapidly deteriorated since Goku had seen him last. His skin was a very dull grey green and deep crevices were etched in his face. He seemed to be confined to the chair he was sitting in because he looked so weak. What had happened to him?

Maury laughed, but it was a peaceful sound. "Nature happened, my friend. Welcome back to Namek."

"How did you do that? Read my mind." Goku asked, amazed. He thought that only warriors with a connection and the mates of saiyans could do that.

"It is one of the many things I have picked up in my old age but I can only read those with pure hearts."

Goku saw Vegeta smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"Then you know why we've come." Piccolo stated.

"Yes and I'm sorry but I cannot help you."

"And why the hell not?" Came Vegeta's angry reply.

"Because the pure hearted stranger who sought out the Dragonballs did not wish this upon you."

* * *

Bulma smiled in triumph. The Dragon Radar was not finished but it wouldn't be long now. She'd finally solved a problem that had cropped up just after the boys had left.

She looked at the miniature masterpiece and was amazed again at her own genius. This ones range went twice as far and it was more compact, she thought as she remembered what a clunker the last one had been.

Her thoughts drifted to what might be happening on New Namek. Surely they had figured out who was responsible by now.

As soon as she thought this, she felt her husbands energy suddenly appear out the front of Capsule Corp. And boy was he pissed.

Bulma put the Dragon Radar down gently and rushed out the front, eager to find out what had happened. Before she even got there she could hear Vegeta yelling in Goku's voice.

"...are an idiot, Kakarrot! He was obviously lying!"

Bulma heard Goku trying to calm him down, but with no sucess.

"But he wasn't lying, Vegeta. You're just too angry to see it."

By then Bulma had reached them and realised what was going on. "You didn't find out who did this?"

"It turns out whoever made a wish on the Namekian Dragonballs didn't wish for this." Goku said, pointing to Vegeta then himself.

"You're like a child! You'd believe anyone if they were half convincing!"

Bulma had to admit her husband was right. Goku did believe anything. She'd once used the expression, 'men are from Mars and women are from Venus' and Goku had looked confused and replied, 'then how did everyone get to earth?' Bulma had nearly died of laughter.

But this time she couldn't ignore the conviction in Goku's eyes. "Who did you speak to?"

"Maury and boy is he getting old."

Bulma nodded. then it had to be true. She'd gotten to know the Namekian pretty well during his stay at Capsule Corp and knew that Maury wouldn't lie about something this important- or at all. "Then we're back to square one." She sighed.

Trunks and Goten ran past them on their way into Capsule Corp, probably up to no good.

"What are you two up to?"

"We're just..." She heard Gotens little voice then a dull thud.

"Goten!"

"Owie Trunks, that wasn't very nice!"

"We're... playing hide and go seek!" Trunks finished unconvincingly.

Bulma grimaced. No doubt she go to bed tonight and find a rubber spider in her bed. Those two were always up to mischief...

Then like a lightning strike, she realised what had happened to her husband and her best friend.

"Boys!" She shrieked, causing the two older saiyans to flinch. "Get you butts in here... NOW!"

* * *

AN: There you go! Those little brats. Don't worry, they'll pay dearly.

Unfortunately the next chapter will be the last. I only intended this story to be five chapters so it's nearly the end. I've had so much fun writing this story!

I purposely made Maury into a new Guru, because I liked Guru and they killed him. I figured that Maury would eventually age and turn out like Guru anyway.

Please review! I really appreciate any feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! It's been a year and a half since I've updated this. Really, I didn't mean for it to get so out of control. But I'm doing my best to get this finished.**

* * *

Goku winced and covered his ears as Bulma screamed for the two boys. Was it just him or were Vegeta's ears more sensitive than his? He looked over at the other saiyan and saw him shoot Bulma a dark look, his face tense with pain. No, it was just him.

The two demi-saiyans reappeared, knowing better than to just run when one of their mothers called them. The consequences would be much worse if they did.

"Yes, mum?" Trunks asked innocently.

Bulma's sharp blue eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare play innocent with me, young man. I want to know _right now_ what wishes you two made on the Dragonballs last year."

Both boys visibly paled. This was clearly not what they had been expecting her to accuse them of and they shared a frightened look.

Astute as he was, Vegeta was now fully aware of what Bulma was implying but his face remained expressionless. "Answer her now, brats."

Trunks was not fooled one bit by his father's seemingly calm facade, because it was just that - a facade.

"It was an accident!" Goten burst out, sensing that they were in big trouble and looking towards his forgiving father for some kind of intervention. But Goku remained oblivious to what they were talking about.

"An accident?" Bulma asked incredulously. "Please explain how this could possibly happen by _accident_."

The two best friends swapped another glance. "Well..." Trunks began.

* * *

_One year earlier..._

Trunks and Goten stood in the middle if a large meadow with the seven dragonballs forming a imperfect circle between them. The orange balls glowed at being re-united once again.

"But I wanna summon the Dragon, Trunks! My dad even showed me how to do it!" Goten pouted.

Trunks pulled himself up to his full height, a whole five centimetres taller than his friend. "Well, my mother has summoned the Dragon tonnes of times. I am much more qualified than you!"

"Quali-what?"

"Qualified. It means only I can do it!"

Goten accepted this with his trademark innocence. "Oh, alright. Can you qualify me later then, Trunks?"

The elder boy smiled indulgently, pleased at getting his way. "Sure!" He turned toward the Dragonballs and raised his arms. "By your name, Shenron, I summon you forth!" Almost instantly, the sky darkened so it almost appeared to be night. Chills ran down the boys' spines as the Eternal Dragon appeared out of the Dragonballs, his body swirling out impossibly long before them.

Finally, he stopped and lowered his huge head towards them, his red eyes glowing. "Speak your wishes so I may go."

Both Goten and Trunks stood stunned as the Dragon waited for their response.

The Eternal Dragon growled. "You try my patience, little ones. Speak your wishes now, or I will go."

Trunks jolted out of his trance and swallowed before speaking. "I wish-"

"Hey Trunks?"

"What is it!" Trunks hissed sideways at Goten, his eyes not leaving the imposing dragon.

"Why does your dad hate everyone, or at least pretend he does?"

Trunks shot his friend a disbelieving look. "You're asking me that, _now_?"

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

Trunks rolled his eyes and pointed at the Eternal Dragon. "That's why!"

Goten turned towards the Dragon, as if just noticing him for the first time. "Oh, hi, Mr. Dragon! Do you mind if I ask my friend a question?"

The Eternal Dragon cleared his throat. "Well, I do have all of eternity..."

"Great!" Goten turned back towards Trunks. "Now tell me!"

Trunks palmed his forehead. Goten was so stupid sometimes! "Because my dad is the Prince of all saiyans. That's how he's supposed to act!"

Goten's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right, I forgot! That's so cool! My dad's really strong, but he's not a prince! I wonder..."

Trunks rolled his eyes again and ignored his friend's ranting. They'd had this conversation many times before. He began to make his wish for the second time, not wanting to keep the intimidating dragon waiting any longer, when one word caught his attention.

"..._wish_ we could swap dad's for a while, it'd be fun!"

"GOTEN!" He yelled, knowing instantly what was going to happen next.

Sure enough, the Dragon's ruby red eyes glowed brightly for a second, then his gigantic voice boomed, "Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?"

Trunks racked his brains for a solution. If he wished for it not to happen for another year, then they could wish it back to normal straight away, right? It made sense, so in pure panic, without thinking it properly through, he answered, "I wish that the first wish doesn't happen for another year!"

But as soon as the words left his mouth, a much simpler idea sprung to mind. Why didn't he just wish for the first wish not to have happened at all?

The Dragon's eyes shined again. "Your second wish has been granted. Fare thee well..." With his purpose fulfilled, the dragon disappeared into the mystical balls whence he came, and they rose high into the sky before scattering to the ends of the world, not to be seen again for another year.

"Goten, you idiot! Our dad's are going to kill us!" Trunks blanched as the truth hit him hard. "No, _my _dad's going to kill _me_!"

"I'm not an idiot Trunks, I just made a mistake. Besides, you coulda wished it away, but you just wished for it to happen later!"

Trunks growled. Why did Goten have to pick now to be perceptive? "OK, Goten, we just won't tell anyone. When it happens we'll pretend we don't know!"

"OK. Hey, do you want to find some lizards?" He asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

Goten's extremely short attention span was one of the many things Trunks liked about his best friend. "Let's go! I bet I can find more than you!"

* * *

_The present..._

The three adults looked down at the two boys, the emotions on their faces mixed.

"Then I accidently dropped the Dragon Radar and well..." Trunks finished lamely, not yet working up the courage to face anyone, let alone his father.

Goten looked a little guilty but otherwise remained free of anxiety.

"Well, that's a relief!" Goku exclaimed.

Bulma wasn't too worried now that she knew the truth and the circumstances behind it. "I agree. At least we know it's not some moron trying to take advantage of our two strongest fighters." She shot a glance towards her husband and quickly added to Trunks, "but this doesn't mean you've escaped punishment, young man."

Vegeta was silent, Goku's face still expressionless as he looked down at his son, but Bulma and Goku -the two people who knew him best- could tell he was very close to losing his very short temper.

Trunks, puzzled by his father's continued silence, looked up, only to look quickly back down again.

Goku stepped between father and son, feeling sorry for the younger prince. "Hey Vegeta, don't be too hard on the little guy, after all, it was an accident," he said, looking up at his fiercest rival.

Vegeta's anger quickly transferred from Trunks to Goku, his earlier irritation with the younger saiyan coming back with a vengeance. "I cannot stand your relaxed attitude any longer!" With that, he threw a punch in Goku's direction.

Goku, caught off-guard, very narrowly dodged it. He shot a look towards Bulma. "This really isn't the best time or place, Vegeta."

"Then use your instant transmission, Goku." Bulma said as she quickly stepped backwards, more out of surprise then anger. She knew this had to happen sooner or later.

Vegeta threw another punch at Goku. but this time, Goku caught his fist in his hand and an intense look passed over his features before they both disappeared.

The two saiyans returned not even an hour later, both of them exhausted. Goku had used Instant Transmission to get them back to Capsule Corp., just outside of the kitchen where Chichi was cooking. But it had taken the last of his energy and he collapsed.

Vegeta looked across at Goku wearily and scowled. Although he'd gotten somewhat used to Goku in his body, he still did not like to see it in such an undignified position, crumpled on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Get up, you fool," Vegeta growled and kicked him, using his remaining energy to do so.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Goku whimpered, sitting upright and clutching his side. But that position was no more dignified than the last and Vegeta opened his mouth to give him his answer.

But Goku was saved when Chi-Chi called them both. "Come and get your lunch, saiyans!"

All exhaustion and pain was forgotten as soon as food was mentioned and Goku jumped up to his feet. "Great timing Chi-Chi! I'm starving!"

"When aren't you hungry, moron?" Vegeta muttered under his breath, but he too made his way to the kitchen, following the enticing smell.

Vegeta was silent as he ate. He could not get over the fact that his own son was responsible for the ridiculous situation he was in now. It was actually Kakarot's spawn that had made the idiotic wish, but Trunks should have known better.

At least they hadn't been wished into women, now _that_ would've been something that the saiyan prince wasn't sure he could have handled.

* * *

**AN: That last line is a special shout-out to Balthezarian's 'Chick like me'. Seriously, check it out, as well as all her other fics. They're amazing.**

**OK, good news/bad news time. I'll give you the good news first, because that's how I like it. MTMI is not over! Bad news, next chapter, it will be! I know I said this one would be the last, but I got a little carried away with the Trunks and Goten flashback. They are so cute!**


End file.
